Contradictoire
by Uwnon
Summary: Le sportif et le danseur. L'intégration et le rejet. Chanyeol et Baekhyun vivent dans deux mondes si différents, mais se rejoignent d'une certaine façon, sans le savoir.


Park Chanyeol n'arrivait décidémment pas à s'habituer dans cette nouvelle ville. La langue et ses accents, les voitures garées n'importe comment et les quelques centaines de personnes qui traversaient en même temps une rue désespéraient le jeune homme. Accompagné de sa soeur aînée, Jessica, il devait accomplir la tâche de rapporter du pain. Bon, c'est banal allez-vous dire, mais croyez-le, pas dans cette métropole complètement excentrique ! Chanyeol éprouvait déjà de la difficulté à marcher sur un simple bord de trottoir, et cela seul. Alors imaginez-le à chercher une boulangerie, ne connaissant absolument pas le chemin puisqu'il n'était pas quelqu'un d'affairé, à travers cette masse d'humains qui l'entourait.

Le jeune homme avait déménagé il y avait de cela une semaine, étant originaire de Liverpool, en Angleterre. Son père était un riche fonctionnaire coréen, alors que sa mère était une agente immobilière anglaise, voilà donc d'où venait son nom complet « Chanyeol Maxence Park Wells » ou bien « Wells Park Maxence Chanyeol », mais nous nous entendions sur le point que ce dernier détestait que l'on ne l'appelle par ce nom. La petite famille composée de quatre membres avait grandi en Corée du Sud, pour venir s'installer à Liverpool pendant 10 ans. Chanyeol avait respectivement 16 ans et Jessica, son aînée, 18 ans. Le jeune étudiant adorait le sport, en particulier le football qu'il s'amusait à appeler « soccer ». De ses 185 centimètres, il intimidait un bon nombre de jeunes, mais on se rendait compte rapidemment de sa gentillesse peu commune.

Chanyeol et Jessica déambulaient les allées, recherchant toujours la boulangerie, pour finir par la trouver. En arrivant devant l'entrée de la boutique, Chanyeol bouscula quelqu'un. Il maudit rapidemment sa malchance et surtout son regard toujours porté vers ses pieds lorsqu'il marchait.

« Désolé », murmura une créature d'au moins dix centimètres de moins que le géant.

« Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé, j'regardais pas mon chemin », répondit Chanyeol d'un sourire gêné.

Lorsque que le plus petit des deux revela sa tête, le géant sentit une décharge électrique traverser son corps, sentiment qu'il avait appris à apprivoiser. Le jeune homme assez androgyne possédait des cheveux noirs et lisses — du moins ils semblaient l'être, puisqu'il ne les avait jamais touchés, bien que ce ne soit pas l'envie qui lui manque — qui entouraient adorablement son visage fin. Ses traits étaient élégants, tout comme le reste de son corps qui semblait si fragile. Chanyeol avait rarement vu une beauté aussi simple qu'elle puisse paraître, et ce n'est que lorsque le plus petit fut hors de sa vue qu'il reprit ses esprits et qu'il entra rejoindre sa soeur.

Jessica se retourna vers une pâtisserie et prit parole.

« Elle semble vraiment bien faite, cette tarte. _But, is it good in the mouth ?_ Là est la question. _Hey are you listening to me ? _», dit la jeune femme en se retournant vers son frère, pour ensuite le suivre du regard et le retrouver à fixer trois hommes. « Ça aussi, c'est beau. _Which one do you want ? _Je prends les deux autres. »

En effet, les deux jeunes éprouvaient de la difficulté à parler d'une seule langue. L'anglais était si présent dans leur vie qu'il semblait désormais indispensable. Malheureusement, ce type de communication fâchait leur père, mais ça, c'était le moindre de leurs soucis.

« _Shut the fuck up Jessica_, pas ici », répondit le frère, d'un air glacial.

« Mais pourquoi ? Où est passée ton indifférence ? _And what, not here ?_ T'étais pas « out » à Liverpool ? »

« Une question à la fois, miss. » dit-il en se retournant vers les tartes.

La conversation se termina rapidemment avec le ton sec qu'utilisait Chanyeol. Ils se chicanaient parfois, et cela comportait toujours deux ou trois insultes vulgaires. Suivant les tablettes, Jessica trouva enfin le pain que leur mère avait demandé. Les deux passèrent rapidemment vers la caisse, le frère regardant toujours les gens autour de lui du coin de l'oeil.

«_ What's up, little brother ?_ C'est quoi ce regard. », demanda Jessica.

Chanyeol replaça ses sombres pupilles vers son aînée, qui le regardait d'un air inquiet.

« C'est rien, Jess, j'suis juste pas habitué ici. _Or more like I'm not feeling this kind of shitty population_ », il avait marmonné sa dernière phrase, en espérant que sa soeur ne l'ait pas entendue.

« Arrête d'être négatif. _It's going to be fine._ »

Après leur longue séance de shopping culinaire, ils décidèrent de rentrer vite chez eux. Jessica avait proposé de visiter la ville, mais voyant l'air complètement désintéressé et surtout fatigué de Chanyeol, elle abandonna vite son projet. La jeune fille allait bientôt rentrer à l'université, alors que son cadet était encore au lycée. Tous deux étaient sportifs et d'habitude à ramener d'excellentes notes à la maison. La famille semblait plutôt magistrale d'un point de vue extérieur avec son riche compte en banque, la grande maison, le chien, les enfants bien éduqués et les parents possédant un travail stable. Cependant, il y avait une fissure dans cette image impeccable que les Park Wells entretenaient. Le fils cadet en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs à leur mère, qui avait du mal à respecter l'orientation de celui-ci. En effet, Chanyeol n'avait jamais caché à ses parents qu'il était attiré vers les hommes.

**— ****Flashback —**

Chanyeol avait treize ans lorsqu'il commençait à se sentir différent des autres. Il ne voulait pas ressentir cette émotion, absolument pas. Le gamin savait le sort qu'il était susceptible de subir ; à quel point cette société était fermée d'esprit. Il s'en voulait de ne pas se sentir excité à la vue de femmes nues que ses amis se faisaient un royal plaisir de lui envoyer. Il se sentait coupable. Coupable d'être attiré vers ceux de son sexe.

Il n'y avait que Jessica qui était au courant de son secret et elle lui avait promis de n'en glisser le mot à personne, du moins avant ce soir. Chanyeol savait que tôt ou tard, il fallait qu'il l'annonce à sa famille, surtout que ce secret traînait avec lui depuis un bout. Ses amis, ça pouvait attendre.

«_ So Chanyeol, do you want potatoes or carrots for vegetables ? _», lui demanda sa mère.

Le fils prit une grande respiration.

«_ I like boys._ »

Sa mère le regarda, interdite. Elle tourna son regard vers son mari qui haussa des épaules pour retourner vers son assiette. Son regard se posa alors sur Jessica qui se retenait tant bien que mal d'éclater de rire.

« _Chanyeol ? What did you... ?_ »

« _Didn't you heard it, mom ? I'M GAY GODDAMMIT !_ »

Ce soir-là, Chanyeol eu une longue discussion avec sa mère, puis une leçon de politesse par son père, qui n'avait pas tout à fait apprécié le ton que son fils avait employé à table.

**— ****Fin du Flashback —**

Après avoir prit sa douche, Chanyeol se positionna sur son lit. Il regarda les quelques SMS que Chen lui avait envoyés d'Angleterre et à la vue des messages, l'adolescent sourit. Son ancienne vie allait lui manquer, mais pourquoi ne pas laisser une chance à ce nouveau milieu ? Être positif était supposément dans sa nature, après tout.

Peu de temps après, sa tête rebondit contre l'oreiller et il se laissa emporter par le sommeil.


End file.
